Gone
by ilovedraco96
Summary: George's twin is gone. He doesn't know how he'll learn to cope without Fred. Yet, he does learn. One-shot, R


**A/N: This is a one shot about George's feelings about loosing Fred. **

**I belive that right after it happens, he'll be in shock. He'll feel a little light headed, even. I always thought that George was secretly in love with Angelina, and she fell for him after his twin died.**

**For those reading, "How did I get Here" with Peyton, I'll be putting up the new chapter on New Years. Thanks for waiting.**

**This just popped into my mind.**

**(c) Fred Weasley I, Fred Weasley II, Roxanne Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Percy Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle, Niagi all belong to Joanne Rowling, best author of all time. **

**Right after it happened:**

Two people have left. They both affected George's life immensely. The first person was Tom Riddle. His followers have taken his right ear. His snake had almost taken his father's life. Thanks to Tom, he almost spent every wakening moment worrying about his youngest brother, and two close family friends, who were on the run for the entire year, only at age seventeen.

The second person was his own twin brother, Fred. This person was his other half. He finished Fred's sentences, and almost read his mind, from time to time. They did almost everything together, including the battle taking place that very night, until a death eater blasted him.

He didn't know it, but, he was in shock. He stood for over twenty five minutes clutching the right side of his head. Glancing at the Ginger haired boy who shared the same DNA and was lying on the floor, a tear escaped. It was the first time, since Percy had taken his and Fred's first joke book at age six, that a tear managed to escape out of his system.

George switched his glance over to Lord Voldemort, who was laying dead, center of it all. He was glad at that fact. He felt that he deserved it. Because of him, Fred was gone.

When George glanced back at his lost twin, he finally noticed the people around the twin. They were mostly red haired. He noticed to black haired, and one brunette. Though, they all looked as broken-hearted as he felt.

Feeling dizzy, he walked, or stumbled over to his family. It took a moment for the scene before him to sink in. His father was comforting his mum, who was sobbing hysterically. Percy was bent over his brother's body. Bill had a look of deep mourn on his face. George guessed that Fleur had stayed behind, helping looking after Teddy at the moment. Charlie's eyebrows were raised. He didn't get to really know him, George thought. Ginny was being comforted by Harry. Next to them were Ron and Hermione. Both boys had tears rolling freely down their cheeks. The last person he saw was Angelina.

In secret, George wanted to ask Angelina to the Yule ball in his sixth year, but his brother had liked her first.

Angelina was sobbing hard. She was almost shaking with sadness. George felt uncomfortable for a quick moment. He wasn't sure what to do, so he went and grabbed her hand.

Angelina squeezed it, a bit taken back, and smiled softly at him.

George smiled back, even though he felt like there was no point. He knew things would be different. His laugh won't ring along with his twin's anymore.

He would never always have someone to talk to anymore. Suddenly, George felt over whelmed. He let go of Angelina's hand, and left for a walk.

He knew it would take a while to get used to things.

**May 2nd, 1997**

Seven year old Fred Weasley II was in trouble, again. His mother, Angelina, was giving him a lecture. It was the same one, again.

This time, he had put snakes in his sister, Roxanne's bed. George, Fred's father, was sitting on the chair in the back round, smirking.

"Last time, you tried to blow up a toilet, this time; you put fake snakes in your sister's bed. Your uncle has a fear of spiders from your father doing a similar thing," she was rambling on, and on, and on.

George decided to stop the rambling. "Alright. Fred, you're off the hook. Next time, you'll be mowing the lawn. Muggle style."

With a grin, Fred scampered off to bed. Angelina, who was not impressed, stood there with her arms crossed. "Honestly, that boy might as well be you," she whispered.

George smirked, "Or his uncle. You're the one who wanted to name him after Fred."

"Don't remind me," she sighed. "Have you checked the calendar today?"

"Yes," he replied. It was 10 years since his twin brother passed away. Though he was still very much alive, because it seemed he lived in his nephew. Fred Weasley II was a smaller version of them. When he goes to Hogwarts, he will carry on Fred Weasley I's habits.

10 years ago, it taught George how to move on and how to live and carry on somebody's life that has ended to soon. It had also taught him that love tends to come first, even before jokes. He wouldn't have May 2nd, 1997 any other way. Although he missed his brother, some how, he made it through a decade without him.

**Please review! Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
